<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New year, New us: a phanfic by BlueFox1319, UnusPhanus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255250">New year, New us: a phanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFox1319/pseuds/BlueFox1319'>BlueFox1319</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusPhanus/pseuds/UnusPhanus'>UnusPhanus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crying Dan Howell, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell Needs A Hug, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Phil Lester, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning After, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Phandom - Freeform, Phil Lester Is A Sweetheart, Surprises, YouTuber Dan Howell, YouTuber Phil Lester, im new to this, pretty gay, this is kinda shit help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFox1319/pseuds/BlueFox1319, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusPhanus/pseuds/UnusPhanus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dan hurry we are going to be late, PJ and the others will be here any minute to pick us up! It’s already seven, we need to be at the restaurant by eight!” Phil yelled down the hall at his boyfriend. December 31st, New Year's Eve, every year the pair went out with friends and spent the first night of the new year together. For Dan and Phil, tonight would be a little different though, Phil had been planning this for months . </p><p>This is so gay and I wrote it a year ago I'm so sorry if its shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Kendall/PJ Liguori, Dan Howell &amp; Chris Kendall &amp; Phil Lester &amp; PJ Liguori, Dan Howell/Chris Kendall, Dan Howell/PJ Liguori, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New year, New us: a phanfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya, this is a new years fic i originally wrote for a challenge on amino. It's gay as hell and I had to go and change a few bits as I wrote it last year so I'm sorry if It's garbage. </p><p>Other than that, this was very fun to write and it is my baby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dan hurry we are going to be late, PJ and the others will be here any minute to pick us up! It’s already seven, we need to be at the restaurant by eight!” Phil yelled down the hall at his boyfriend. December 31st, New Year's Eve, every year the pair went out with friends and spent the first night of the new year together. For Dan and Phil, tonight would be a little different though, Phil had been planning this for months . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know! Have you seen my deodorant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the dresser love, don't spray it in your eyes again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Dan yelled followed by a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil chuckled and shook his head as he slipped on his black dress shoes. He was dressed in some dress slacks and a red button up with a dark blue tie.  Dan would be wearing the opposite. Blue shirt and red tie, Dan always looked good dressed up. Well to Phil he looked good all the time, dressed up or in sweatpants, in boxers or right out of the shower. Phil was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Dan walking up behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan rested his hand on Phil’s lower back and rubbed softly. “What are you thinking about?” Phil chuckled and turned around to hug Dan. “You of course.” Phil spoke softly then pecked Dan quickly. “Now go finish getting ready bear, I mean it.” Dan laughed and kissed Phil one last time before walking away to find his shoes and tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil waited for Dan to walk away before letting go of his breath that he had subconsciously been holding before reaching in his pocket for the ring. “Where?” he asked himself, starting to freak out because the ring wasn’t there, then he realized. “Shit..” He had left the ring in his bedside table. He took a few deep breaths and walked towards his bedroom trying to act calm as he walked in, Dan was fixing his tie.  Maybe he could sneak past? He tried to walk close to the wall and get behind Dan, he was so close- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil stayed quiet and tried not to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil I can see you in the mirror, you aren’t sneaky I thought you knew that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot my chapstick?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I can get it for you.” Dan said, reaching for the drawer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO- I uh, I got it.” Phil said, rushing to the table and quickly grabbing the ring and the chapstick. “See? I got it and now..I’m going to go… hurry PJ is almost here.” he said quickly and left the room. Phil sighed out of relief once he left the bedroom and got to the lounge. He looked at the ring and smiled then stuck it in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Peej!” Phil exclaimed as he embraced the taller male. “Chris, Lou!” He let go of PJ to hug the other two as well. “Dan come on! It doesn’t take ten years to brush and spray your hair! They’re here!” Phil shouted. “I know I’m coming, jeez.” Dan groaned out as he walked out of the bathroom . “Wow...” PJ, Chris, and Phil said in unison as they saw Dan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louise moved passed the dumb found boys to hug Dan and smoothed down an out of place hair on the back of Dan’s head, nearly causing her to get her bracelet caught in it in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look wonderful Dan.” She half smiled at the three standing in the doorway. “Boys, you might want to close your mouths or you’ll start getting drool on the floor.” She remarked and giggled when they all snapped out of it and looked away. “ Staring Is rude boys.” Louise said lightheartedly. Dan was too busy blushing to say anything as he walked up to Phil and hid in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil smiled and rested his hand on Dan’s back before sticking his tongue out at PJ and Chris, glaring. It was no secret that the pair liked Dan (and each other) but Phil wasn’t going to share. The other two rolled their eyes and stepped away from the couple as Phil smiled. Dan was his and his only. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now if you three are done, shall we?” Louise chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dan, Lou and I can get an uber, you two can take Peej’s car.” Phil obviously trying to get his friends to focus on the feelings they had for each other instead of the ones they had for Dan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh yeah uh...sure.” PJ said scratching the back of his neck as he blushed. Though he took Chris here, Lou was in the car so he wasn’t alone in the car with him. Chris looked down with a blush on his face and nodded. “Yeah okay.” Then the pair walked out of the flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil got on the uber app and set up a ride then slipped his phone into his pocket. “Alright so the uber will be here soon, about fifteen minutes. We could just catch up or watch a little bit of a show?” Dan perked up a little at that. “ We could start watching Euphoria ?” Dan suggested softly looking between Phil and Louise. Phil chuckled, Dan had wanted to watch the show since it came out earlier that year. “Oh! I’ve finished it but I was going to rewatch it soon anyway.” Lou said as she went to go turn on the T.V. followed by a very excited Dan, dragging a giggling Phil. “Okay but only a few minutes you two!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span> PJ  shut the building's door behind him and looked out toward the city, letting himself glance at Chris. He hummed trying to think of something to say that would break the silence. “I can’t believe it’s already New Year’s eve.” He cursed himself at the lame attempt, but stopped when Chris glimpsed at him and grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the year really flew by.” Chris chuckled. “Though that was bound to happen when you have good friends like the boys, Lou...” He paused for a second before he turned to look at PJ and added, “And of course you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ looked down at the railing he was leaning on, cheeks dusted pink “U-Uh, thanks. You know you’re a really good friend too.” He sighed at himself internally, hearing Phil laugh at how awkward he was being in his head. “Hmm, Dan looked nice huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, a little dorky since he’s matching Phil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ snorts, “I’ll give you that, but it’s the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>are dorky. Where as we’re the cool ones.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris smirked, “Me definitely, you...mm...Maybe. You have yet to prove yourself worthy of the title.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” PJ lightly punched Chris’ arm. “Asshole, I’m just as worthy as you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm...we’ll see” Chris said jokingly. PJ didn’t really know how to respond so they just went back to the awkward silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few long and painful moments, Chris bit the inside of his cheek before he quietly muttered, “Dan isn’t the only one who looks good tonight…” He looked at PJ, hoping he got what he was trying to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ shrugged, oblivious. “Mm-hmm. You do too actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris turned red. “No, I meant-” He cut himself off, saying ‘Screw it.’ in his head as he leaned in to kiss PJ, but stopped when he heard the door open.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan you’re such a dork I- oh hey guys! I thought you already left?” Phil said looking between the two of them and chuckled. “Bad timing?” he asked with a smirk. Chris moved away quickly before clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Nope me and PJ were just waiting for you guys so we could leave around the same time, but you’re here now so we uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll head to my car.” PJ butted in grabbing Chris by his shirt sleeve and walking away to the car lot. As soon as the two were out of earshot Lou and Phil burst out in laughter. “Oh my god! I could see how red his cheeks were.” Phil said through his giggles. Dan frowned at Phil’s remark and crossed his arms. “Phil, be nice he was finally taking a shot. They’ve liked each other forever, I don’t think they’ve ever liked anyone else. Don’t tease him for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil looked at Dan and laughed so hard that he snorted, causing Louise to as well. “I know! But he was so red and so cute!” Louise said, panting and trying to stop her own chuckling. “I can’t wait to see him at the restaurant!” Louise spoke through laughter. Phil gasped happily, “I’m making them sit together.” Chris and PJ were always the first to get drunk at events like this. Louise grinned widely before calming down enough to say. “And I’ll order the wine.” Dan rolled his eyes at them, “Guys come on, their relationship isn’t a game. You’re being assholes, let them take their time.” He said with a pout. Phil bit his lip, coming to his senses as his laughter died down. He reached out to hold Dan’s hand. “Okay, okay. You’re right. Sorry Love.” Dan was about to say something but was interrupted by the Uber pulling up. “Let’s go!” Lou said excitedly, then got into the car. Dan shrugged and they followed her in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “They were right behind us, weren’t they?” PJ mused aloud as he watched the couple before them get seated, then took a step forward. Chris did the same, “I thought they were.” He smiled at the host who asked how many were in their party. “Five, the others aren’t here yet.” The host nodded before taking the two to a large table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What’s the name for the party?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...I think Lester?” PJ responded, looking to Chris for approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Lester.” He took the drinks menu from the host and glanced at it just before ordering a bottle of white wine for the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ quirked up an eyebrow when the host ambled off to help the next couple. “And what makes you think I didn’t want something else?” PJ jokes, though regretted it as Chris frowned a little. “Oh. I didn’t- Um, I can get you something else if you want?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ smiled softly, “It was a joke. You okay? You were on edge the whole drive here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine, I’ve just been in my head all day.” Chris lied as he looked away from PJ. “It’s nothing really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ wasn’t really convinced and was about to push when the host walked in with the wine, Lou following with Phil trailing behind holding Dan’s hand. “Hey boys!” Louise said cherily. Chris breathed a silent sigh of relief at Louise and the boys. “Hey. We thought you were right behind us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil furrowed his eyebrows a bit ashamed at his laughing from before. Thankfully Dan saved him, “We were, but the driver took a wrong turn and we got a bit lost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think it would be hard to get lost with a GPS but the kid seemed pretty young and told us he was new at the job.” Lou said, taking a seat at the end of the table. The other two hummed and followed suit, sitting next to each other. “Oh! Wine, I haven’t had wine for a while. Having kids has Its ups and downs!” Louise giggled as she poured them all a glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner went fairly well, except for the slight awkwardness in the air. Chris ended up spilling his glass of wine all over PJ’s lap and apologized about two hundred times, but save for that, everyone had a great time. Phil looked at the time on his phone, seeing that was a little ten past ten. “We still have about an hour before we go to PJ’s or do you guys want to go ahead?” He asked, putting his coat on. Dan looked over at Phil and raised an eyebrow. “I thought we were going to the liquor store and then Tesco for vodka and fruit punch?” Phil smiled and nodded. “Ah right, anything else?” Everyone sighed and shook their heads. “No Phil, let's just go.” Lou said. “Chris you have to drive seeing as you didn’t have anything to drink .” she giggled a bit. “It wasn’t his fault that he spilled.” PJ said as he stood up and put on his coat. “ I’ll change when we get home.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ watched as Louise scampered off down one of the asials giggling like a madwoman to herself. He looked over at Chris. “Yeah, she’s up to something.”  They had dropped Dan and Phil off to get drinks but Louise insisted on coming with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s just hope we don’t have to do anything because of it.” Chris said getting a shopping basket, then putting it on his arm as he followed PJ to the drink asials. PJ chuckled. “You know better than that. She’s going to pull us in, we’ll get super buzzed and start off the new year cringing at the drunk posts we put online.” Chris handed PJ the basket before going to get the fruit punch. “It’s the same thing we do every year without fail.” PJ grinned to himself, then turned to Chris, his smile brightening. “But I love it. It’s just so..” He tried to think of how to describe it. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>really.” Chris returned the smile. “Me too, though I would like to forget the New Year before last time. I hated those whiskers Phil drew on me and the ink wouldn’t come off completely for a day and a half.” PJ hummed. “Huh. I thought you looked cute with them.” He looked around. ”Uh…” He cleared his throat, realizing what he did before trying to cover it by asking. “Okay, I’m going to try and find Lou. See you back in the car?” He didn’t wait for an answer from Chris before running off.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chris squeaked out when PJ was gone. “What the actual fuck?” He hid his face in his hands to hide his blush and sighed. “Fruit punch. All this for Fruit fucking punch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Phil, we aren’t getting the cupcake vodka, it will taste weird with the punch, let’s get the cherry one, or hell even the pineapple one. Anything but cupcake.” Dan said with an eye roll. “Anything?” Phil asked, reaching for a birthday cake flavored vodka. Dan smacked his hand away playfully. “Anything fruity you spork.” He said with a laugh as Phil pouted. “Both?” The older male asked with puppy eyes. Dan sighed but gave in. “Oh, whatever.” He said grabbing the cherry vodka and the cupcake one. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re red. What happened?” Louise asked, looking at PJ when he came up the asial. PJ put a hand on his cheek. He could feel the heat coming off of it. “Oh, guess I walked too fast to try and find you…” He trailed off, finally seeing the twenty twentyone items she had. “Why do you do this?” He asked, not at all surprised. “Because it’s fun and you guys usually are too tipsy to stop me.” She giggled as PJ sighed. “Okay. Well, Chris is probably waiting by the car for us. So, let’s go.” He took the packagings of New year’s glasses and goofy looking hats to help Louise carry as she didn’t think to get a basket, then walked to the checkout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was chewing the inside of his cheek when PJ and Louise walked up to the car. He set the fruit punch in the back and sighed as the two got in. “Hey guys- Lou what are you wearing?” Chris asked as she laughed. She had opened the glasses packaging and put them on as well as a pink glittery party hat. “Oh don’t worry love, I’ve gotten you some as well.” PJ and Chris looked at each other and sighed then all three of them burst into laughter as Chris started the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later Dan and PJ were in the kitchen mixing drinks while the other three were in the lounge trying to find the channel where they would show the ball drop in New York. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris give me the remote!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I know what I’m doing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you knock it off and give the bloody remote here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan and PJ try to contain their laughter, letting out soft giggles. “You would think they wouldn’t fight like children over the remote.” PJ pulled out the cupcake vodka, then looked at Dan, “And that Phil wouldn’t get his way with you just by pouting.” He teased. Dan rolled his eyes playfully. “But he does and they do, also, hush Phil is cute."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So are you." PJ said, he was still a bit tipsy from the wine earlier so he wasn't really thinking. "Oh uh... Thanks PJ." Dan said brushing it off as just a compliment. “Like you’re hot.” PJ said and Dan just awkwardly chuckled and thanked him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I like you right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re drunk Peej, do you need to sit down?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...Chris?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, him too, but I’ve liked you for a long time Dan.” PJ said, setting his hand on Dan’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey are the drinks done y- PJ what are you doing?” Phil asked as he walked in. PJ jumped back and looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Phil I wasn’t- It’s not what- I didn’t mean...I'm sorry.” PJ said looking down. “Yeah you better be, what were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil, It’s okay, calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me to calm down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-...okay...i’m sorry...” Dan looked down and left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been twenty minutes and Dan still wouldn’t leave the bathroom. Phil never yelled at him. “Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Please…” Phil said through the door. That was It, the night was ruined. Phil’s plan was ruined all because he yelled about something dumb. Dan was just trying to help, he shouldn't have, but he was and Phil had yelled at him for it. “Phil come on, we still have a little over an hour before the ball drops, he wouldn’t miss it.” Louise said as she tugged on Phil’s sleeve. “Okay. I love you Dan.” Silence. Phil sighed and walked away with Lou. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phil, I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet PJ.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>PJ sat down next to Chris and sighed. “That was fucked up dude.” Chris said quietly. “I know! ...I know.” PJ didn’t really want to be reminded that he messed up. Chris was upset because he thought PJ liked him, Lou was upset because everyone else was upset, so basically no one was having a good time anymore, but they had the rest of tonight and most of tomorrow to finish. Every year one of them hosted the party and they would all stay the night, this time though everyone wanted to be left alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan! Feel better hun?” Louise said as Dan walked into the lounge. He shrugged, glancing at Phil who had his head on the coffee table and his arms around himself, sort of buried in shame. Dan bit his lip, sighing internally. He hated seeing Phil like that. So, he padded over and put a hand on Phil’s back. “I love you. I know you didn’t mean to yell. Okay?” He said softly, close to Phil’s ear then planted a small kiss to his temple. Phil didn’t even bother to look at Dan before he sat up and wrapped his arms around Dan’s neck. “I’m sorry, so so sorry.” He whispered into Dan’s shirt, then added. “I love you too.” Dan rubbed Phil’s back and kissed his head. “I know, I forgive you.” he said softly. “Come here.” Dan kept his voice low and soothing as he pulled Phil to his lap. “I love you.” Phil was still upset with himself, but he felt a bit better now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louise came and sat next to them. Chris sat on the other side of them and PJ sat next to Chris. Phil hadn’t spoken to PJ since telling him to be quiet. PJ didn’t say anything else to him after that either. They would resolve it and make up later. The room was quiet for a few awkward moments before Louise broke the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drinks?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.” Everyone responded at the same time then chuckled. Everyone felt a bit better after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys we’ve got one minute! Get in here!” Chris yelled from the lounge. PJ was in the kitchen with Lou grabbing another drink and the boys were talking in the hall, but they all rushed out to watch the ball drop on the T.V. Dan and Phil stood next to each other and Chris moved next to PJ. Chris downed the rest of his drink and took Louise’s as well and downed that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I need It.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just rolled her eyes but focused back on the T.V.  Dan glanced at Phil and smiled. The countdown started and Phil reached in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil closed his eyes and slipped the ring behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris gathered up all his courage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ONE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that second Chris grabbed the collar of PJ’s button up and pulled him in for a deep and mind blowing kiss that gave the both of them butterflies and fireworks. PJ’s eyes went wide before they fluttered shut and he melted into the kiss. Dan went to do the same, but he turned and Phil wasn’t there. Instead he was on one knee, holding a black ring with a line of rainbow diamonds through the middle. Dan covered his mouth and started tearing up. “I-...Phil..” Louise looked over at Dan to see what was wrong and squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Dan, we’ve spent eleven years together. I want to spend a billion more. Will you marry me?” Dan could barely get a ‘yes’ out through his waterfall of tears but stuck his left hand out for Phil to put the ring on. By this point PJ and Chris were done stealing each other's air and were watching as well. After Phil stood back up, kissed Dan, and wiped his tears, all four of the boys turned to Louise and kissed her cheeks.  No one wanted her to feel left out. “Happy New Years!” Everyone said together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Dan woke up cuddled up to Phil in PJ’s guest room, Phil running his hand through Dan’s hair. “Morning my lovely fiance, sleep well?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, Chris and Peej are loud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The End.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Word count: 3785</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>